Data storage devices have become increasingly portable, while simultaneously increasing in data capacity. Devices such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash memory drives can be used interchangeably on virtually any computing system having a USB input/output port. However, portability also increase the opportunity and the likelihood that such devices will be lost or stolen, and high capacity increases the risk that substantial amounts of important data can be lost.
Currently, such devices do not have provisions enabling recovery after loss. Devices such as wrist straps and clips can be attached to portable data storage devices, but once lost, such accessories provide no recovery benefits. Therefore, an owner of a portable data storage device must rely on 1) the kindness and/or consideration of a finder of a lost data storage device to return it, and 2) the data storage device having some indicia sufficient to enable a finder to contact the owner to return the device. The confluence of these two factors provides only a very tenuous basis upon which an owner can expect to recover a lost data storage device.
Additionally, when a data storage device is stolen, there is no expectation at all that the thief's goodwill will lead them to return the data storage device. Truly, the absence of goodwill is generally what created the loss in the first place.
Therefore, the current state of the art provides no affirmative means by which an owner can expect to recover a lost or stolen data storage device, along with potentially large amounts of valuable, private data contained thereupon.